Love's Music
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: What happens when Ember turns over a new leaf and develops feeling for a certain ghost boy." songfic


**Love's Music**

**Chapter 1:Alone**

Fifteen year old Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, Amity Parks must hated superhero was on the phone with his best friend Sam Mansion, only to reserve some shocking news."

"What? Whaddya mean you're going to be in London for two weeks?" Danny asked.

"My parents think some time away from home will help make me one of those happy and perky girls. "Sam answered, "As if all I know is the next two weeks of my life will be pure hell."

"I wish that there was something I could do to help, with you gone thing's won't be the same."

"I know," Sam said feeling the same way, " but hi it's only two week it's not like I'm going away forever, I'm sure you and Tucker will all sort of fun while I'm gone. I better get going my folks are blowing for me."

Danny sighed then says. "Alright then I'll call you later."

"Bye!" she said then hang's up.

Danny hang's up the phone then picks it and dials, Tucker's number. The screen split in two with Tucker answering the phone."

"Hello?"

"Hi Tuck, did you hear from Sam that she'll be out of town for two weeks?"

"Yeah!" Funny thing though I'll also be out for two weeks."

"WHAT!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. "You too, but why?"

"My uncle's Dave's getting married!" Tucker answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, we're heading out to Florida for the wedding."

"Your uncle must feeling like the luckiest man in world." Danny said.

"Trust me dude she's a total babe and if she wasn't with my uncle and twenty years young, I would so totally ask her out."

Danny couldn't help but laugh as he imagined, Tucker embarrassing himself in front of a hot chick."

"Well then give them my best, Tuck."

"I will, later Danny." Tucker said then hangs up.

Just as Danny hanged up his phone it ranged again."

Hello?"

The screen split in two again and this it was, Valerie calling."

"Hey Danny it's me, Valerie." she said.

"Oh hey Val, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm just call'in to let you know I'll be in, Wisconsin with my dad for two weeks."

The halfa was beyond shocked, Valerie the girl he had once dated and considered his friend despite having to fight her on several occasion. But staying with same town where his arch enemy lived shocked him even more?"

"Wisconsin? Why? What for?" Danny asked.

"My dad got a promotion he's the Vice President of Axion Labs." Valerie answered. "Mr. Master's invited us to stay at his castle for a vacation, isn't that great?"

"Great!_Yeah right more like, Plasmius just wants to give you weapons to try and destroy me_." Danny thought.

"Hello, Danny are you still there?" Valerie asked.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts and speaks back."

"Oh yeah I'm here. What were you saying?"

"I said, I have to get going. My dad wants to get there before dark."

"I see! Well then tell your dad I said hi."

"Well do, call you later." Valerie said then hangs and the screen becomes one.

Danny let out big sigh as he hung up his phone for the final time. With the his two best friends and Valerie out of town the young halfa was all alone with no friends around."

**(Casper High)**

Mr. Lancer the out of shape English teacher sat at his deck reading a poetry book to himself while the students there afternoon english test. A few of them had no problem answering the questions but half of did, Danny on the other hand was just putting answers down not really caring if they were right or wrong. He had been too depressed lately so much that he didn't pay attention in any of his classes and during lunchtime he didn't bother going to the cafeteria instead he sat up on the roof staring at sky until lunch was over. After Danny finished his test he handed it over to, Mr. Lancer."

About an hour later the final bell had rang thus mean the end of school with of course made the kids happy except, Danny as he was about to leave, Mr. Lancer had called for him."

"Mr. Fenton, before you go I'd like a word you if you don't mind."

As if Danny wasn't surprised whenever, Lancer wanted to have a talk. It either meant he was in trouble, normally he would've been worried but today he just didn't care."

"Let me guess it's about the test!" said Danny in a dull tone.

"Actually it's about you." said Mr. Lancer.

"Me? What about me?" he asked.

"You've passed you your test which does greatly surprise me." he said, "But that's not what bother's me lately I've notice your mood and lack of attention. Not to mention you're all gloom,might I ask why?"

"Well Mr. Lancer you see it's like this, my friends are out town and I'm completely bored out of my mind." Danny explained.

"I see! You know Mr. Fenton whenever I get bored I read a book. However in your case try making some new friends."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he left the room."

As Danny walked to his locker a voice called out to him, one that he knew all to well."

"FENTON!"

"Oh great just what I need." the halfa said as turned and saw, Dash, Kwan, and few other jocks going his way."

Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt and lift him off the ground. "Hey Fen-turd really for your afternoon beating?"

"Whatever let's just get this over with, I've better things to do then deal you." Danny says clearly not in the mood."

Dash then drops him on the floor and says."

"You're no fun today Fenton!"Dash said then turns to the other jocks, "Come on guy's let go wail on, Mickey then give him a swirly."

They then ran off as Danny got and brushed himself off. It was then that a new voice came into the scene."

"Hi Danny!" said a feminine voice.

Danny turns to see Casper Highs most popular girl and cheerleader, Pualina."

"Oh hey Pualina, what's up?"

"Paulina didn't say anything except hand him an envelope with name on it."

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an invitation to my party this, Saturday." Paulina answered.

"You're inviting me to your party?"

"But of course and since my hero, Danny Phantom seems to show up where ever you do I had no other choice but to invite you. Luckily your two other loser friends are gone, so I don't have to bother inviting them, will you come?"

"Sure I'll be there." Danny said smiling.

"Great and be sure to tell the ghost boy."

"Don't worry I will!"

Paulina let out a cheerful scream at the thought of seeing, Danny Phantom at her party which was unknown to her was Danny's alter ego. As Paulina walked away in her own little world, Danny's smile turned to a frown as his hand glowed green and destroyed the envelope into tiny bits of paper."

"_Sam was right she is shallow! She's just like all the other fan girls that want my Phantom half, what did I ever see in that bimbo anyway_." Danny thought.

Much later Danny walked through town with his hands in his pockets and head down, feeling more depressed then before. At first he thought about going home and doing his homework that, Mr. Lancer assigned him but didn't feel like it at the moment."

"_Make new friends he says yea right like that gonna happen. How can Lancer honestly expect me too make friends with any of those lam-o's at school? I wish there was a ghost around, maybe kicking some ecto ass will cure my boredom."_

Danny got is wish as his ghost sense went off he then runs into a dark ally where no one can see him. After he made your the coast was clear two blue rings went up and down his body changing him into his ghost form, Danny Phantom. The half ghost flew into the sky to locate the ghost that was attacking but there wasn't one in sight."

"What? There's no ghost here but that's impossible my ghost sense wouldn't have gone off if there wasn't a ghost around. Maybe he's hiding somewhere I'd better find before he causes any trouble." said Danny as flew around the area.

Little did the halfa know he was being watched from the top of a four story building by none other then the hardcore rock-diva, Ember McLain."

"Hm he hasn't noticed me yet that's a good sign cause this is way too much pressure but still I should tell him." said Ember as she then turns intangible and flies into one of the buildings bathroom then stares out the window watching Danny, "Still it's hard to believe it all happen three weeks ago."

**(Flashback Three weeks ago)**

"Give it up dipstick!" said Ember as she hit Danny with her punch beam that knocked him back a bit, "It's all over for you."

"Not quite!" he replied firing several ectoplasmic energy blast only to have them defected by, Ember's guitar.

Ember turned the knob on her guitar to a skull and fired skull beam at the ghost boy. Danny quickly turned intangible and the blast passed harmlessly through him and hit one of the building. As he reappeared,Ember blasted him with another skull beam and sent him crashing down on one of the roof tops."

Danny groaned as he slowly got back on his feet, Ember flew down two feet away from him."

"Today's the day,dipstick I'll finally be rid of you. And once you're got of the way,I'll rule this world with music."

"Keep dreaming you hack, besides Micheal Jackson sings a lot better you do." Danny taunted.

The rock-diva's eyes turned red as she said. "I'm gonna make you regret saying that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Your funeral!"

Ember switched the knob from a skull to a fist and shot two punch beams at Danny. The white haired half ghost dodged of both of beams then flew towards, Ember and delivered a powerful punch to the face followed by a punch in the stomach. The ghost teen recovered from that hit and smacked Danny, so hard that she literary sent flying into an old condemned building."

Danny moaned in pain as he struggled to get up."

"Aw what's the matter baby pop, all tired out? Ember mocked as she approached the fallen ghost boy. "Well it fun but now it's time I put you out of your misery."

"Get real you've beaten a hundred times over, what makes today so special?" he asked.

"For one those two friends of yours aren't around to help and I bet you forgot to bring that, Thermos of yours." she points outs

"Actually my dad broke it."

"Doesn't matters, either way you put it you're doomed."

"Not quite I've two new powers that you don't even know about."

"I don't care, time to end this once and for all."

Says the diva as turns the knob to a wave and shoots out a generic wave, Danny takes a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Two ghost sonic waves collide with each other, creating a massive explosion on impact. The blast had not only destroyed part of the building but had blown both, Ember and Danny outside as well."

Danny landed hard on the ground as Ember stopped her in midair, however after using his most powerful attack Danny was completely drained himself and reverted to his human form. Ember smiled in pure delight as she noticed how hard her foe was breathing and the fact he turned human,must have meant he drained his powers."

"That's one hell of a voice you got there, baby pop!" said the diva as she hovered to the ground, "Although it look likes it wore you out, that just suits me just fine, goodbye dipstick."

Danny gritted his teeth as he tried changing back to his ghost form but couldn't and if he couldn't go ghost then he was in deep trouble. He then gasped in horror not because Ember was about to deliver the final blow but because he noticed that the building behind her was about too collapse."

"EMBER, WATCH OUT!"

Ember raised an eyebrow at that as she wondered just what was he yelling about but before she could ask parts of the building started falling down. As Ember turned around she gasped as the building was about fall and crash her, truth be told if it had it wouldn't have killed her just injury her badly. She could have just turned intangible but there was no time."

Danny ran towards the dead rock star despite the condition he was in as Ember was about to be crushed, Danny made it just in the nick of time and pushed Ember out of harms way causing the building to fall on him instead."

Ember grasped as she looked over the pile of rubble that had once been a building."

"DANNY!" Ember cried.

Ember stopped and realized for the first she had actually said her enemies name but brushed it off for now as she ran over to the pieces of rubble and try and find Danny. It take her a good while but she was able to find him, laying there with his clothes torn up a bit and several cuts on his right arm with bleed dripping out. She then notices that he wasn't breathing."

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Ember said feeling his pulse, "His pulse is weak."

The ghost girl then preforms CPR on the boy then checks his pulse again, still there was no change."

"Nothing!" Come on Danny you can make, don't you dare die on me, damn it."

Ember performed several sets of CPR and each time she did one she'd always check his pulse and still nothing but she was not going to give up. As she finished another set of CPR she checked his pulse and this time she felted a pulse, Danny moaned a little as he barely opened his eyes."

"Thanks!" he said in a weak tone.

"I didn't understand we're enemies so why? Why'd you safe me?"

"Well I believe that everyone has some good in them except Vlad and Pariah Dark, anyway no one deserves to get hurt though right?"

Danny then loses conscious, Ember thought to herself that this was perfectly good chance as any to destroy him but on the other hand he did save her life and saw him in a new light. Ember strapped on her guitar then lifts him over her shoulders and flies off, and less than ten minutes made it to the hospital."

The rock-diva turns intangible unseen from all human eyes as she passed through the walls and soon she found an unused room. Ember gently laid Danny down on the bed."

"Get well soon, Danny." she said before disappearing in a whirlpool of flames."

**(Flashback Ends)**

"Oh well I now's a good time as any."

Danny continued searching for a ghost that might be attacking but still found no sign of one anywhere. He wondered exactly why would any ghost hide for him and not face him head on. His ghost sense went off again and this time he spotted, Ember hovering above him on top of her guitar."

Ember?"

The ghost diva then takes off without saying so much as a word let alone attacking him. Danny chased after her but had difficultly keeping up as she flew a lot faster on her guitar than she normally did without it, Danny had followed Ember all the way through Amity Park but ended up losing track of her in park."

"Great I lost her, where could she have gotten to?"

He then hears the sound of a guitar in the distance not too far from where he was. Danny flew to where that sound was coming from and found Ember sitting on one of the beaches, just playing her guitar."

The halfa lands in front of the rock star and says."

"Alright Ember what are you up too?" he asked.

Ember just laughed at that but it was an evil laugh it was more of a happy laugh."

"Nice to see you too, Danny."

Danny raised and eyebrow at that."

"Did you just call me, Danny?"

"That's your name isn't it, besides I was gotten sick of calling you dipstick anyway, Danny's a nice name though."

"But don't you have some kind of evil scheme to destroy me and take over the world?" asked Danny.

"You're really are paranoid aren't you? I've got no interest in destroying you anymore." Ember stated .

Danny was both shocked and surprised at her response but for reason he could tell that she was telling the truth."

"You're serious what changed you?"

"Let's just say that I see things differently now, besides I mainly came here to thank you for saving my life three weeks ago."

Danny thought back and after he'd lost conscious he wake up in a hospital bed and doctors said I must have a guardian angel watching over me."

"Oh right that you're welcome, and if memory serves you saved my life to so we're even."

"You can sit down with me if you to, Danny I could sort of use the company."

The halfa hesitated at first but then sat down beside her, still he felt odd being near her without having to fight."

"_Boy this is weird, here I am sitting next to Ember and we're not even fighting each other the only time she seems too nice was, Christmas last year. Although when she's not trying to kill me she does look pretty hot...what...what am I saying?"_

"Danny?" Danny did you hear me?"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry I spaced out there for a moment, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you were alright." she said.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because I've notice you've been really down lately, like you've all the joy's of life sucked out of you. Is Spectra back again?"

"No it's not that it's just that my friends are out of town and I'm all alone with nothing to do." he said.

"What about that girlfriend of yours?" she asked referring to Sam."

"What?" No it's like that, Sam's not my girlfriend." Danny said blushing.

"Really?" I kind of always figured a good looking guy like you would've had one by now."

Ember blushed deeply after realizing what she'd said."

"Say Danny you said you had nothing to do, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Do you wanna go to the Ghost Zone?"

"No way the, Ghost Zones the last place I wanna be."

"No you don't understand there's this place in the ghost zone call, Clementia."

"Clementia?"

"It's Latin for mercy, it's a Karaoke bar."

"A Karaoke bar are you serious?"

"Yeah you wanna go?" she asked with eyes full of hope."

Well I-

**Dude go with her man, it's not everyday one of your hot worst enemies becomes one of the good guys and flirts with, be smart."** a voice said from the back of Danny's head.

"Sure I'd like too."

Later Danny and Ember flew into the basement of Fenton Works luckily for the half ghost his parents weren't home. Danny switch to his human form and pushed the genetic lock which opened the portal to the Ghost Zone,Danny then switch back to his ghost form and turns to Ember."

"Ready?" she asked.

Yeah, lead the way."

The two had been flying through the ghost zone for over an hour, Danny realized that he was going through a part of the Ghost Zone he had never been to before. He then spotted a building with, Clementia at the top."

"This is it?"

Yep!This is the coolest place in the zone every ghost comes here. Trust me you're going to like it here." Ember winked.

"_Something tells me I'm gonna do more than that_." Danny thought.

**End Chapter**


End file.
